powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amorphous Physiology/@comment-44876743-20200118064600
Ok, so I can name many reasons why this is one of the best powers to have. Also, some very creative ways to use this power. 1: Dull weapons and other non-sharp objects just spread the user around, and after that the user can reform into what he/she was before getting hit. 2: Slicing attacks will cleanly divide said user, but the parts of the user can become one again by absorbing the other parts via touch. This only applies to users with Reforming. 3: Stabbing the user is useless, as it will go through the body rather than creating a hole or a wound. Even if an hole is created in the user, the user can easily fix it themselves. 4: The user may sometimes have Camouflage. Combined with the fact that the user can spread him/herself against the floor or a wall, they can essentially become invisible. 5: Since one can change their physical shape at will, the user can fit through holes, metal grates, doors or anything that isn't fully sealed off regardless of size. 6: Since the user is amorphous, they can change their bodies' structure. This allows for small things such as changing height or spreading yourself against a wall or floor to become really tough to see, to major changes such as sprouting extra limbs, growing unnatural body parts (one example being tails) and even splitting into smaller versions of him/herself (Assuming the user has Scattering and Reforming). 7: In some cases, the user can be fully Prehensile, since the body doesn't have preset locations for limbs. In this case, extra arms or tails can be used to hold stuff; even the body itself can hold items (since items can get stuck inside of the user). 8: The user can create weapons out of him/herself. Example: Using some of your mass to turn the user's hand into a sword. Sometimes, the user can even turn a finger into a needle and then making that finger/needle extend at high speed, impaling anyone that gets hit. 9: While on the topic of weapons made out of the user's own body, another deadly example of a weapon is by sending a part of yourself in someone's mouth, then making it expand until it completely blocks the throat, blocking all air intake. 10: The amorphous properties of the user allows the user to take on the exact shape of a given person, while other power(s) create the details, such as skin colour, clothing, hair and more, essentially allowing the user to become someone else. 11: Once again assuming that the user has Scattering and Reforming, the user may be able to see from different perspectives of him/herself. By placing a few pieces of themselves in places they want to watch, they can essentially create a security camera system. 12: A very effective way of escaping a bad situation is sending a small thread of the user to a much safer place, then slowly sending the user across the thread, essentially teleporting. The user gets transported directly to the end of the thread, rather than pumping the user. After the escape is done, absorbing the thread is a good idea. 13: If the user has Scattering and Reforming, they can send a small amount of themselves toward the target's legs, then binding them together via wrapping, preventing them from moving very well. This can also be done with the arms, preventing them from using basic weapons. Well, that's all. For now.